A jar contains $11$ red balls, $7$ green balls, and $5$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
There are $11 + 7 + 5 = 23$ balls in the jar. There are $7$ green balls. The probability is $ \frac{7}{23}$.